1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses may store data, and output the stored data. Semiconductor memory apparatuses may be categorized as either volatile memory or non-volatile memory.
Unlike non-volatile memory, volatile memory may perform a particular operation in order to retain the stored data. For example, semiconductor memory apparatuses, which include memory cells that include capacitors and transistors, may periodically perform a refresh operation in order to retain the stored data.